The First Game
by Honeyshine
Summary: Without any warning of the deadly events to come, 36 Pokémon are summoned to be entered into the new world's first ever Pokémon Games, forced to fight enemies, friends, and lovers alike to survive in the arena. Prequel to the Ninety-Ninth Pokémon games and a crossover between Pokémon and the Hunger Games. Rated T for future violence and dark themes.
1. Mysterious Summons

**A/N- New story, yay! I've been out for a long time, huh? Well, planning this took surprisingly long but I've done it! The First Pokémon Game ever, after the past events revealed in Utopia. For any new viewers/readers, I would highly HIGHLY recommend reading at least The Ninety-Ninth Pokémon Games first, Utopia if you'd like more in depth information on how this story begins, but that's up to you. This is set in the same universe and is thus the third installment of the Pokémon Games universe that I created.**

 **Also, note to new readers, this is in reality a crossover work, as stated in my Ninety-Ninth Games story, between Pokémon and the Hunger Games. I do not use the crossover tag due to less readers chancing upon this story if I did.**

 **I've actually been getting a lot more busy with summer, surprisingly. I thought I'd have a lot more free time than I do, but I AM going into Junior year and have to prepare for standardized testing as well as all the AP courses that I will be taking, so please understand that I may update extremely slowly from now on, as well as possible hiatus. However, I DO intend on finishing this story. Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I do not own Pokémon nor the Hunger Games**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mysterious Summons**

Rebuilding the world failed to erase the memories of destruction and chaos that had ensued several months prior, when their god abandoned them all. It would take a long time to forget as drastic a memory as that one.

Roselia watched her new neighbors milling about on the newly paved streets of the city, their silence almost unbearable.

No, not city. Region. She was no longer a proud Pokémon training under her trainer, mowing down gym after gym. A burst of pain flared in her chest. Her trainer was gone. To speak of her—to speak of any traditional Pokémon trainer was taboo. To speak of the old ways, with nicknames and poffins, contests and Pokémon shows…

No matter. They were all gone.

 _This place used to be Fortree… or was it Sootopolis?_

Groudon had forced the previous "old" regions of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and every other region together, so there only existed one powerful continent where eighteen regions were supposed to coexist, run completely by the authoritative power of the Center, set fittingly in the middle of the continent with the regions surrounding it in a rough circle. The cities had been ravaged almost beyond repair, and recreating a home had taken a long time.

The regions had separated friends and family. Roselia knew that all too well. She had seen a crying Espeon be forced from her daughter, an Eevee, as well as her mate, a Jolteon. Roselia herself was split from her teammates after the slaughter of the Pokémon trainers and supposedly "excessive" species of Pokémon. She had been good friends with Blaziken in particular. Now, she had no idea what had become of her old friends. Were they alive as she was, mulling about how much the world had changed in a few months?

A messenger had come to the Grass Region several days back, speaking of how they were all now united under the new rule of "Leader." When some asked who this "Leader" was, he was at a loss for words.

He spoke with Roselia personally after that. She remembered the details clearly.

" _Leader has made a personal request… well you don't really have a choice in this. They would like for you to come to the Center. You won't be alone of course. We'll be picking up others along the way, and you'll have a friend from the Grass Region with you."_

" _What for?" she asked, confused. She hadn't broken any of the new laws as far as she was concerned._

" _I'm afraid I don't know too much myself. Do be assured, however. You have not done anything wrong."_

" _When would I need to go?" She had nothing to lose now anyway._

" _Tomorrow. There will be a train. You and one other from your Region have been given instructions to board it and wait until everyone has come on."_

It was now tomorrow. She sighed, standing and walking towards where the single train stood, waiting, towering over them all.

 _There used to be a lot more of these,_ she thought wistfully, and stepped into the train.

 **XXX**

Shipments came in that afternoon.

Television screens of some sort were being set up in several homes in the Fire Region, though for what, Charizard couldn't tell.

"You were summoned to the Center too?"

He turned to see a pretty Ponyta standing a little off to the side. Her eyes were wide, alert, and haunted. He recognized that look. It was the same one that every Pokémon who'd lost a loved trainer wore.

The new class system of trainers was already coming through, two in each region, according to that messenger a while back. Charizard didn't particularly care really. He'd survived the massacres, and that was all that mattered. Losing his trainer was a pity, but it was done now. There was no going back.

He nodded to her. "Yeah. I'm guessing you have no clue what's coming either."

"Nope."

They were silent for a moment.

"Maybe a fighting tournament?" Ponyta asked, trying to think.

Charizard grinned lazily. "Oh come on, I could break you in half easily."

"Yeah?" she asked, sounding bored.

"I have excellent stats," he boasted. "Five IVs, two hundred fifty-two EVs in my speed and—"

"No one cares," Ponyta interrupted.

"But—"

"Competitive… only people in the older days cared that much about those kinds of things."

"Yeah? But what's your—?"

"I used to be called perfect."

"Dude!" Charizard gawked at the fire pony.

"I am a lady."

"But seriously, that's—"

Ponyta sighed. "Doesn't matter. Not anymore." Her eyes focused on something in the distance that wasn't quite there.

"What level—?"

"You're being annoying."

His ire spiked. "Hey!"

"Oh look, the train."

As she spoke, the large black train pulled into view and slid to a creaking stop before them on the rails.

The door slid open, and Ponyta slipped elegantly into the cart. Shrugging, Charizard followed.

There was already a Roselia and Sceptile in there.

"Oh goodie, more," Sceptile said, turning away to mind his own business immediately after saying that.

"Hello," Roselia said quietly.

Charizard walked over to her as the door slid shut and gave her a flattering grin. "Has anyone ever told you—?"

The Thorn Pokémon looked uncomfortable but cut him off. "Sorry but I'm not… into relationships."

He stood there looking like an idiot for a moment.

"Sit down, you look ridiculous," Ponyta said scathingly.

He huffed, but sat down, looking glum.

 **XXX**

"I refuse to accept this."

"Too late ninja boy, you kinda have no choice."

Greninja scowled, being forced to carry Sharpedo due to the shark being unable to traverse well on land. "I didn't sign up for _babysitting."_

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A BABY?"

Greninja only dropped the shark and stepped back, watching him flail around helplessly on land in satisfaction.

"You should sign up for comedy shows, really. I think you'd be great."

"ARE YOU MOCKING ME?"

"Oh no, of course not."

Several other Water Region Pokémon stopped to watch Sharpedo flail, some hiding grins and laughter.

That was good. After Arceus's abandonment, they all needed as much moral support as they would possibly get from each other.

"PICK ME BACK UP."

Well, that, and watching the hopeless fish flounder around was amusing.

A low whirring sound came from some distance away, and a large train pulled into view. It was massive, with six large compartments for whatever reason, and was beautiful, oh so beautiful.

As it pulled to a slow stop, a door to the side slid open, and Greninja regrettably picked up Sharpedo.

"Ha!" Sharpedo sneered.

The other Water type stared at him for a moment, then dropkicked him through the open door, gloating at the screams of fury from the fish.

"GOAL!" a Charizard cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

"I WILL MURDER YOU ALL," Sharpedo yelled back.

Greninja rolled his eyes and sauntered into the compartment, fist bumping Charizard on the way in and taking a look around, laughing at the look of pure distaste on Ponyta's face.

"Little pony, cat got your tongue?" he said, stepping toward her.

"Vulgar," she muttered, but turned away, pointedly making it known that he was not to approach her any further.

He took another few steps, ignoring Roselia's warning glare, shrugging. "Jeez, don't be so rude, I'm just—"

Immediately, she lashed out, kicking him in the groin with one perfectly aimed hoof. Greninja whimpered, doubling over in pain.

"Please do not come near me," she said.

"Yes, miss," he whispered, hearing Sceptile and Charizard laughing in the background.

 **XXX**

With all the separation of friends and family that was happening all over the world at this time, Delcatty was relieved that at least her friend, Lopunny, would stay with her. They'd shared the same trainer, and they were all close.

She'd had a nickname. A simple one, yet endearing. Then that nickname, like all nicknames, had been stripped from every Pokémon. That sense of individuality was gone.

Delcatty felt another rush of aching relief when she remembered that their trainer was one of the very few, possibly one in a million or so, who was spared in the slaughter. She and Lopunny had cried when their old trainer came to them, whispering that everything would be okay.

Then their trainer boarded the train to head to her new assigned home, in another region, never to see her Pokémon ever again.

Delcatty missed her.

So much.

"You got called on too?"

Delcatty turned to see Lopunny. "Oh, we're both going I guess. Any ideas on what it is?"

"Probably nothing lethal," Lopunny offered. She thought for a moment. "They wouldn't just send innocent Pokémon out there to die for no reason."

"Probably not," Delcatty mused. "That's illegal."

Lopunny nodded in agreement. "Well, at least we'll be able to stay together."

They watched as the train pulled in.

 **XXX**

Luxio and her brother Luxray both waited, bored, for the train that was supposedly going to take them to the Center. She was younger, yes, but whatever happened, she'd protect her brother. She was always the better one, the smarter and more levelheaded one. Of course her weakling brother needed her.

She snuck a glance at him. Of course, he wouldn't agree with her views.

Ah, well. Their mother had been one of the slaughtered in the last few weeks. That had been a heavy blow to both of them, especially Luxray.

Deep guilt and resentment flowed through her. She'd done what she'd had to.

No one could know.

"Are you okay?"

Luxio turned to see her brother's concerned look.

"You had a dark look in your eyes," he said. Luxray sighed. "Well, I guess this world is new so…"

She let out a sigh of her own. "Yeah," she lied. "I miss everything, everyone."

 **XXX**

"DEAR GOD DO YOU EVER STOP PREENING?"

Talonflame shot the steel bird next to him with a glare. "My trainer believed in the utmost fabulosity of our coats. Who am _I_ to deny that my feathers are indeed the best of the best?" he boasted.

Skarmory tried to smack him with her wing but he dodged smoothly. "Fabulosity isn't even a word," she said, sweatdropping. "And…" she lowered her voice. "That kind of speak is taboo."

He shrugged. "My feathers are still the finest feathers ever to be seen on a beautiful creature as I," he sang.

"I will strangle you."

"Tough luck Steel Wings."

She proceeded to beat him down with one wing amidst his cries of lost perfection.

 **XXX**

Wooper and Cubone were playing Ring around the Rosie with a few other Pokémon. Well, Cubone had been reluctant, but the happy Wooper dragged him into it.

Cubone had fun, admittedly. But the lighthearted melody of the song hauntingly reminded him of the deaths of the people and the destruction of the cities and old regions. He was probably just paranoid.

As Wooper led them all into another verse of the song, he sighed.

He missed his mother.

A Celebi approached them suddenly, and the singing died away, turning into whispers of awe.

"Wooper and Cubone?" she asked gently. "You two have been summoned to the Center if you haven't forgotten.

"OH I FORGOT," Wooper yelled, then jumped up and made a wild dash for the train. Cubone quickly followed.

 **XXX**

He was a god. He was almighty.

He was more powerful than the petty Center Pokémon who sought for total control. Already he and his troops were prepared for a comeback, to bring back the old world… He began to break into maniacal laughter.

"Omanyte, what are you doing," Dwebble, who was next to him, deadpanned.

"SILENCE YOU FOOL," he shot back. "FOR IT IS I, THE ALMIGHTY HELIX FOSSIL."

Dwebble gave him a weirded-out look. "You are one foot tall."

"AND YOU ARE A MERE PEASANT IN MY PRESENCE. BEHOLD MY MAGNIFICENT SHELL."

"We both have shells," Dwebble pointed out.

"OHO, BUT MINE IS GODLY."

Dwebble sighed.

 **XXX**

Mawile watched as Bisharp struck a multitude of poses.

"You see, dear Mawile, I used to be _quite_ the actor," he was saying proudly. Performed up there with Brycen, see?"

"Taboo," she warned, to which he only shrugged.

"No one has to heart to turn anyone in for it," he said.

"I could turn you in," she retorted.

Bisharp paused then shot her with a glare. "Careful, sweetheart. That kind of threat doesn't sit well with me. Especially not my blades." His blade arms glinted maliciously on cue and she shuddered.

"Heh… I'd rather not die today," she laughed.

"Smart girl," Bisharp said, then continued to strike a multitude of poses.

 **XXX**

Nincada giggled as she rocked back and forth on her legs. She had lost a trainer as well as many others, but had it affected her? None in the slightest.

She began to hum. Deep into her back was a large hole, and in it was a Pokéball that her trainer had forced her to carry. He was a bad man. And she and all the others owned by him were bad Pokémon.

She'd been unable to remove the Pokéball when her trainer died. It had stopped hurting years ago but she'd wanted the last thing that reminded her of him to be gone. No one else had ever caught it either, because of the shell on her back that covered the hole.

She remembered the knife. The bad man struck her back many times, carving out and hacking out that hole. Her shell had healed but not without scars. But still, no one detected that one little secret she carried around.

It could be a vantage point, of course. Her little secret…

Shuckle, who'd been immediately freaked out by Nincada's demeanor, was standing at least twenty feet away, not daring to go nearer but not wanting to be further from the train pickup area. How dull.

 **XXX**

Zubat was playing target for Seviper.

Unwillingly, but still.

"DUDE STOP," Zubat shrieked as he was smacked by Seviper's tail once again.

"Thiss iss fun tho, wouldn't you ssay?"

Zubat screamed as he tried and failed to dodge the next blow and the tail began to beat him down.

 **XXX**

"You're not really in a box, are you?"

Meowstic watched in fascination as Mr. Mime began to climb up the wall and then in a matter of seconds was standing upside down on the ceiling of his box.

"I stand corrected," she said.

The fall of the world was deadly. She had to find any amount of happiness that was offered or the dread of all that had happened would kill her.

"Excuse me miss," an Inkay said quietly. He wordlessly slipped a neatly folded letter to her then drifted away.

Meowstic immediately slipped it into her fur collar, hiding it. She would read it later. No doubt it was from her correspondents in other regions. Namely those of Kalos Pokémon. Some of them were closer than most, and were already few in number due to the massive population cuts that had taken place.

She'd had a twin once… Another Meowstic like her but so much different in appearance. He'd been popular, especially among trainers, who would praise his skill in battle even as they both lived in the wild.

Sylveon must have sent that letter, Meowstic figured. Impeccable timing as always.

 **XXX**

"Oh my, such strength," Zoroark mused sarcastically, watching Pancham throw mock punches into the air.

Pancham beamed. "Really?" he asked eagerly, not quite catching her tone.

She twirled a claw in her glossy mane of hair, bored. "Your enemies will quiver before you," she assured.

 **XXX**

Sableye grinned as his jeweled eyes landed on his next prey—a very small Phantump who kept glancing around fearfully. His teeth glistened and his mouth gaped open hungrily in a grotesque smile of sharpened teeth. Ah yes, his hunger had not been satisfied in a long while. Too long. Jewels were much more difficult to come by now but a bit of weak prey would be satisfactory.

He began to sneak up on the Phantump, his shadow alone menacing. He had been one of the most feared hunters in his old home, known for killing many who would dare to set foot upon his territory brutally, as well as for being surprisingly unconcerned about the mysterious death of his former lover, a Gothorita.

Reaching a sheltered area just behind the Phantump, he prepared to attack.

"Sableye you really must stop your old ways," a voice spoke. He shuddered but turned to face Mismagius, who had been tasked with organizing the new Region.

Which included keeping… _wilder_ Pokémon such as himself in line, much to his dismay.

"Phantump dear, do be careful wherever you're going with Sableye," Mismagius called out, and Sableye swore as his target noticed them.

Ah, sweet prey. His hunger—his _desire_ , would have to wait.

 **XXX**

The Dragon Region MUST have been much more magnificent than others. Grand arches had been constructed in a matter of seconds only the day before, and using the new human work force that enslaved nearly three-fourths of the already dwindling human race, they had constructed cobblestone streets and much more.

Well, most Regions still didn't know the new work force existed. Shame. Tyrantrum liked this change. All too often in the past had he seen Pokémon suffer doing the dirty work of humans for them. It was about time their roles were reversed.

He grinned, remembering how just the other day he had been personally allowed to oversee the working people, and had reveled in brutally punishing and torturing any who would attempt to slack off.

"Oh great, you're here too."

Tyrantrum grinned. "Noivern, you too I see."

Noivern threw him a disgusted look. "You sadist. Don't come near me."

Noivern had also overseen the work force with Tyrantrum on the same day, and had been exposed to the ancient Pokémon's sadistic personality, already deciding he didn't like Tyrantrum due to what he had seen.

Tyrantrum let out a bark of laughter. "I was simply putting pathetic humans in their place."

"That's not really an excuse," Noivern hissed.

"Oh boo hoo, you feel sorry for _them?"_

"Well—"

"The reign of humans," Tyrantrum hissed, cutting him off, "is _over._ We are the supreme dictators of the world now."

"The Center is, actually."

"HA! Them? They have the nerve to decide they can rule just because Arceus left us to die." Tyrantrum sneered. "They're no better than humans."

"You have some serious issues," Noivern said, shuddering.

 **XXX**

Gallade attempted to speak to Hawlucha once more, which only resulted in the angry macho bird spitting out more Spanish curses at him for some reason.

Usually he didn't mind the language barrier but when this Hawlucha insisted on saying the most blasphemous things, he did get a bit annoyed. At this point in time, Hawlucha seemed to be explaining his favorite Mexican wrestler. It was pretty difficult for Gallade to follow what he was saying.

So instead, he thought.

His trainer had been weak in body and strength, a young boy prone to sickness. But in soul and spirit, he was the strongest trainer Gallade ever knew. Gallade knew pain before from all the training and battles he endured, but that was nothing compared to the pain of losing his trainer to the war and slaughter.

They had attempted to fight. Gallade wasn't even sure how the legendaries who had ravaged everything decided to spare him. His trainer however…

" _Gallade, keep this. Promise me you'll protect everything and everyone you love with all the strength you have and all the strength you can gain from this…"_

His fist clenched over the smooth surface of the item. He knew very well what it was. But without his trainer… How was it even possible?

 _How?_

" _I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry…"_

No!

Gallade let out a deep breath he hadn't known he had been holding.

He missed the flash of green hair that told him his trainer would always be there to support him and every other one of his Pokémon.

He had to keep on going.

He promised.

 **XXX**

Snorunt was cold.

Which was ironic seeing as she was supposed to be an Ice type.

But gosh dang it would be nice to have a scarf or something.

Lapras had let her sit on her shell, and was humming a soothing song to help Snorunt relax a bit. It helped, she supposed. But not much.

 **XXX**

"Letter has been sent and delivered successfully. Client also boarding train based on witness," Spritzee hummed.

Sylveon bowed her head gratefully. "Thank you. It is hard to keep in touch with fellow Kalos Pokémon lately."

"Anything, Sylveon. You'll be back later right?"

"I hope so."

Spritzee flapped her tiny wings and floated off happily.

Cottonee was beside Sylveon. "We'll be alright?"

"Of course we will, sweetie," she said tenderly. "Nothing bad can happen."

Perhaps if Meowstic was also on the train, she might have some idea of what was going on. They might be able to see each other again. Maybe some of her other friends would also be on the train.

The thought of reuniting with her lost friends elated her. That would be nice.

If only.

The massive train came in and pulled to a stop, and its grand doors opened.

 **XXX**

"They were all so easy to collect this year." A laugh sounded.

"That's because they have no idea, you blithering idiot. Next year, they will know, and they will resist. We need a better system."

There was a sigh, followed by a silence. "We can use trainer tools. Take the mechanisms used in Master Balls, and then design a new look for the balls to tell them apart. Then, assign the new players at birth. Collect them in a year's time then."

"You've really thought this out."

"I'm smart. You're just stupid."

"You wound me."

The first speaker grinned, crooning, "I've waited for this for so long… Punishment and retribution has finally begun.

"Let the Games begin."

 **A/N- Ahh yes I didn't rush too badly. I think. Let me know what you all think!**


	2. Meetings and Reunions

**A/N- I'm so sorry I've been pretty much dead for *checks calender* five months? More? I'm hoping I can write more with summer here now, but that'll depend on how much inspiration I can get and stuff .**

 **As always, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Meetings and Reunions**

The train ride was surprisingly smooth. No bumps, quite comfortable really.

Roselia stared outside the window emotionlessly, watching the scenery around them rapidly shift with a multitude of colors. The "friend" from the Grass region who'd come with her was arrogant and annoying to say the least. Ponyta also didn't seem to like her Region partner and pointedly ignored him, Sceptile, and Greninja with the ultimate poker face.

"Hello, may I sit here?"

A pretty Meowstic had boarded the train too. Roselia nodded and the cat took a seat next to her and Ponyta, who turned to give them a scrutinizing look before nodding, seemingly in approval.

"Hey pretty lady," Charizard tried, but Meowstic sighed and flicked her paw, using her psychic abilities to shut his mouth effectively, and Ponyta sighed in relief.

"Wonderful. I was beginning to think he would never shut up. Do make the other two be quiet too, if you may," she said.

Meowstic raised her paw again but Greninja smirked. "Go ahead and try it, kitty. I'm a Dark type too—GAHMMPH." He was cut off abruptly when Meowstic used Psychic to wrap his tongue around his mouth tightly.

Sceptile swore but quickly said, "Okay okay, we're going!" and ushered his buddies out into the next compartment.

"Ah, peace at last," Roselia sighed.

Sceptile grumbled but as he stepped into the next compartment as well, he came face to face with a familiar face. His eyes widened.

"Sylveon?"

"Sceptile?" She looked stunned. Joy broke out on her face. "God, I never would've thought…"

He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, full aware that Charizard and Greninja were watching them with interest.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

She frowned. "Honestly I don't know. After… after what's happened, I thought I'd never run into old teammates again. I dared to hope but…"

Oh great she looked like she was ready to cry. Sceptile was not good with crying girls.

Charizard formed hearts with his claws and mouthed some rather dirty things. Greninja hit him with his now untied tongue. They both recoiled. Idiots.

"I'm gonna head into the next compartment," Sylveon said cheerfully. "Have any of you seen a Meowstic on the train?"

"She tied my tongue," Greninja whined.

"You kinda deserve it when you always have it swinging around in the air, dude," Sceptile responded.

"Yeah, kinda gross man," Charizard agreed.

Greninja sulked.

Sharpedo rolled in then. "WILL SOMEONE PICK ME UP?" he demanded. The already sulking Greninja picked him up… only to drop kick him again against the wall.

"OW," the shark yelled and began to dish out strings of curses.

Sylveon laughed. "Have fun boys. Oh Phantump, Cottonee, don't get lost. Follow me, dears."

The two smaller Pokémon who had been pretty much unnoticeable until then meekly followed the Intertwining Pokémon into the next compartment.

"Daaamn, Sceptile. She's pretty hot." Charizard whistled, his eyes gleaming. "I could just—"

Sceptile punched him in the jaw hard, eyes burning with fury. "She's an old friend. Don't you dare speak ill of her again, or I will do worse than slug you."

 **XXX**

Sylveon looked around at the surprisingly cleared out compartment, save for three other Pokémon. Why was it so empty compared to the other compartments she'd seen?

"Sylveon!" Meowstic burst out, and ran over to greet her friend.

"Meowstic! Did you receive it?"

The psychic cat nodded. "Disposed of it after reading," she said quietly. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"Do you two know each other?" Roselia asked curiously.

Sylveon nodded vigorously. "We met in the wild several months ago and have been close friends for a while, even after my, well…" She coughed. "These sweethearts behind me are a little shy by the way, but is it alright if they and I join you three?"

"But of course," Ponyta said, her eyes never leaving the window.

"Ponyta kinda controls this compartment," Meowstic whispered. "Unintentionally."

Sylveon laughed. "Alright. You two, settle down. Relax until we reach our destination."

Phantump slowly drifted to the ground. "Okay Sylveon," she said softly, then promptly went to sleep, Cottonee doing the same not soon after.

Sylveon smiled. "Guess the poor dears were tired."

"MY CHANCE," a loud scream sounded, making all but Ponyta jump, and a figure leapt towards the sleeping Phantump.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," another voice responded, and a long appendage slammed into the figure's stomach throwing him against the wall with a pained cry.

"Sorry about that," Mawile said, her narrowed eyes not leaving Sableye's twitching body. She then grabbed his foot and promptly dragged him out into yet another compartment.

Roselia sweatdropped. "…What?"

 **XXX**

"My dear, you are exquisite," Sableye hissed. "A fine gem, beautiful gem."

Oh he wanted to eat her. He had not seen such beauty in ages. She would be his. Her purity would be his to defile.

Mawile snarled. "Listen here you. Mismagius told us to keep you in line and apparently no one else is doing it so I'm stuck with this until we reach the Center.

He sneered and leaned in close by her ear. "You _will_ be mine."

She lurched away. "No. Do they have a leash in here or something?"

Sableye cackled. "Beautiful gem, sparkling gem… mine mine mine… My precious dear, you are mine to keep, mine to eat." He leaned in again. "Such beauty always has the most delectable taste…"

"You're insane," she shot back, but she averted her eyes when his grin only widened, not daring to stare into his crystalline eyes.

 **XXX**

Delcatty had left Lopunny for a little to take a look around the train. The elegant rabbit had opted to sit there on a seat, bored, instead.

So Delcatty hopped from different compartments, marveling at all the different things that were happening in each one. So far, there'd been some argument involving tongues in one (she decided not to get involved) and in another, which by all means was more peaceful, was a quiet and noticeably more sane group of female Pokémon and younger Pokémon. After she'd left that one, there'd been several screams and thuds, but hopefully nothing had gone astray.

"Listen here, you. _I'm_ the only one who can watch over us both safely. You'll just go wander off and get your head stuffed with stupidity."

Delcatty paused outside a compartment door, hearing the hissed words.

"I'm more in shape than you could ever hope to be, sister. I don't understand your sudden animosity towards me." Tension sparked in the air.

The sister huffed. "I'm smarter! I always will be!"

"Hey Luxio. Hey. You know what I think? You wanna know?" The voice was practically oozing with sarcasm, sounding bored. "I think you need to go get a drink. You're thirsty."

"AGHH YOU'RE SO HARD TO REASON WITH."

"You're the one being difficult."

"You—"

"I'll talk with you later when you're in a more reasonable mood."

Footsteps approached where Delcatty was eavesdropping and she panicked, turning tail and dashing back onto the previous compartment.

Well, tried to.

"Who are you?" A Luxray looked at her curiously.

She paused, turning back around sheepishly. "I… I'm Delcatty."

His expression mirrored her own. "How much did you hear?" he asked, averting his eyes.

"S-sorry! I didn't mean to eavesdrop and…" Delcatty cautiously peeked over Luxray's shoulder into the compartment, where his sister, a Luxio, paced angrily in circles. It was obvious she was in a bad mood now. Bothering her was a definite no.

Luxray shrugged. "I don't mind really. She's just blowing off some steam because she's frustrated that she doesn't know where we're going. She'll cool down later."

Delcatty frowned. "You sure?" She fidgeted, shooting more nervous glances at the swearing Luxio.

Luxray laughed. "You're cute."

"No I'm not," came the immediate reply.

He shrugged. "I'm just stating a fact. Denying won't change anything."

 **XXX**

Zoroark turned another corner in her compartment, then slumped into a seat, bored. Everyone on the train that she'd observed thus far were all oh so predictable. How tedious.

She'd let old habits slip back in. Working for years with a professional talent scout in the field of fashion had had its due effects.

There were a few attractive Pokémon, by model standards, she mused. Bisharp was quite the looker, but as he was a self-proclaimed actor, she supposed it was due to something he had done in the old days. Talonflame also seemed to boast a marvelous coat of feathers, but he was nothing to look at, really. Skarmory had the right idea, beating him down.

Zoroark's claw flexed briefly.

As for the others, she supposed Sceptile and Luxray were also attractive.

Ah, and then there was Gallade. He was up there with Bisharp, but he seemed more modest about it.

She watched as the train passed by multitudes of trees, some freshly planted by Authorities. Can't forget the ladies, of course, she thought, humming slightly.

Lopunny definitely had the true genetics of all Lopunny, and her beauty was definitely model-status. Ponyta, as well, was very well kept and had a lovely personality.

Zoroark snickered. Well, if she could call cold and scrutinizing 'lovely'.

In all seriousness, Ponyta was, indeed, what would have been called perfect in the old days. Zoroark recognized that type of Pokémon immediately. The trainer she'd worked with had told her that those types were always in high demand, both in the fashion/contest industry as well as in battle.

Zoroark stopped humming. Well, she may as well sleep. They didn't seem to be arriving anywhere anytime soon.

She could mess with the others another time.

 **XXX**

"DO YOU SEE THIS MAGNIFICENT SHELL?"

Nincada stared at Omanyte's shell with wide, almost bulging eyes. "Ye-e-e-es," she said, her expression unreadable. Her voice was clacking, spoken in almost a whisper.

Dwebble and Shuckle both backed far away from their Region partners, giving each other horrified looks. Already, the other Pokémon in the compartment had moved to the edges of the compartment as well, or were slowly moving out of the room.

"Are they okay?" Shuckle whispered.

"Honestly, I thought Omanyte had problems…" Dwebble gave them another glance. "Nincada gives him a run for his money, not gonna lie."

They both looked at the two diabolical Pokémon again, and watched as the two burst out into spontaneous laughter. They could almost see the evil aura surrounding them.

"Nope, go, go, GO," Dwebble said, ushering himself and Shuckle out of the room.

"I DON'T MOVE WELL, STOP PUSHING."

 **XXX**

"Are those muscles real?" Wooper asked Hawlucha.

Hawlucha nodded, then flexed. "HA!"

"Man, I want muscles," Wooper said.

Cubone gave him a scathing look. "You don't have arms."

"Yes I… Oh."

Gallade, who had been brooding while sitting against the wall of the compartment until then spoke up. "You can be strong, regardless."

"Yeah! I'm gonna show off my muscles too!" Wooper struck a pose, exposing his nonexistent muscles.

"Please," Bisharp said. "Allow me."

Gallade sighed. He already didn't like Bisharp too much. He seemed awfully full of himself.

"Delcatty? You in here?"

A Lopunny peered in the doorway. "Oh, my bad," she said, flustered. "Have any of you seen a Delcatty?"

Talonflame, who was preening after his recent beatdown from Skarmory, looked up and let out a squawk. "GOD DAMN YOU'RE A LOOKER."

Lopunny blushed. "No, no, I…"

"Looker? The investigator?" Wooper asked excitedly. He then proceeded to stare down Lopunny, as if expecting a person to come out from a disguise.

"No, he didn't mean it that way, Wooper," Skarmory said, rolling her eyes. She then fixated the bunny with a gentle look. "Hello there, Lopunny."

Lopunny smiled nervously, but responded with a small wave.

Gallade just stared at her, almost in shock. She was easily the most beautiful Pokémon he'd ever seen. Before he could say anything, however, Bisharp knelt before her. "Why, I'd love to help you, my lovely."

Lopunny flushed. "Oh please, there's no need for that…"

"Upon my honor as a gentleman, I insist."

Gallade scoffed, but turned away.

"Hang on," he heard Lopunny say to Bisharp, and a few seconds later, someone tapped Gallade on the shoulder, and he turned to come face to face with Lopunny, who had left Bisharp by the doorway.

"Can I help you?" he asked, refusing to let his voice betray him.

"Are you alright? You look a little sad."

Gallade offered her a small smile. "I'm quite alright. Don't worry."

She tugged on his arm a little. "See, you smiled! I knew you had it in you."

He looked away, embarrassed, but caught Bisharp's fuming glare as he did so. Clearly, the knight was very, very unhappy with his sudden lack in popularity.

 **XXX**

"FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO PICK ON," Zubat screamed as Seviper chased him down a hall.

Seviper sneered, her fangs glinting.

Zubat then crashed into an invisible wall as he entered the next compartment and crumpled to the ground.

"Ow…" he said, dazed.

A Mr. Mime looked down at the fallen bat, then at the quickly approaching Seviper, then quickly left the scene, a silly grin on his face.

"NO, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Zubat wailed.

"What a curiouss predicament, yess?" Seviper simpered. She grabbed him between her fangs and shook the poor bat around like a ragdoll.

A Tyrantrum was watching her actions with interest, while the Noivern sitting a ways off was looking disgusted.

"Great, more sadists," Noivern groaned.

A Lapras who was also in the room sighed. "Well, they could be worse. We could have a mass murderer on the train."

 **XXX**

Sableye cackled, his eyes focused on his prey.

Mawile whacked him in the head with a baseball bat.

 **XXX**

Pancham had wandered away from Zoroark, but he'd made friends with several of the other first-evolutions, like Snorunt, Phantump, Cottonee, Wooper, and Cubone. Well, Cubone didn't seem too talkative, but he was still a friend in his opinion.

"What do you guys think we're doing all gathered together?" Pancham asked. They were all sitting around in a circle, with older Pokémon such as Sylveon and Ponyta watching them.

"I dunno, but maybe they'll have chocolate!" Wooper said. "Or knitting!"

"You can't knit, Wooper," Cubone said. "You don't have arms."

"I'll use my head and tail! Like a coin!"

"How does that even work?" Cottonee whispered to Phantump, who shrugged, letting out a wispy sigh.

Nearby, Roselia was sitting with Meowstic.

"We're getting closer," Meowstic said. "I can feel it."

"I always envied Psychics," Roselia sighed. "They seem on such a higher level compared to the rest of us Pokémon."

Meowstic giggled. "We're not that much better. Like, Ponyta over here could probably beat me any day."

"I probably could," the Fire Horse agreed without turning to face them.

Roselia laughed a little at that.

"You Grass types always seemed so graceful yourself," Meowstic mused. "Elegant and pretty, like yourself."

Roselia hid her smile behind her roses, embarrassed. "Pretty? I don't know about that…"

Meowstic laughed. "Well, all Pokémon see themselves differently, I suppose."

They were both interrupted by Ponyta, who rose abruptly.

Silence fell in their compartment.

"Ponyta, are you alright?" Sylveon asked.

The Fire type's eyes were narrowed as she looked out the window, and the others followed her gaze.

"The Center," she said.

"We're here."


End file.
